En échange de mes péchés
by Simakai
Summary: Jin est vraiment bien décidé à retrouver son cher nii-san, et à le tuer... mais avant cela, il doit bien en profiter...


Waaah, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfiction! Récemment, comme j'étais séparée de mon copain, je lui écrivais surtout des trucs plus... personnels! huhuhu... Sinon j'ai un truc de Sengoku Basara qui traîne depuis des lustres à finir, et puis de l'inspiration sur 2-3 autres trucs... mais bon, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

Et évidemment, il faut que je sois la première (et probablement la seule ever) à écrire en français sur Blazblue. Comme Guilty Gear, j'adore ce jeu de baston, bien qu'il soit moins délirant que GG et ait moins de personnages, l'histoire est vraiment palpitante et épique. (J'ai hâte de jouer Hazama et Tsubaki dans la prochaine version! Et avoir la suiiiiite!) Et Jin. Jin. Jin. Cette chère petite bitch bro-con et psychopathe est vraiment sublime (et en plus je le maîtrise bien!^^ ) J'ai donc décidé de lui donner un peu de temps avec son nii-san chéri, parce qu'il le vaut bien!^^ Éventuellement, je ferai bien quelque chose du point de vue de Ragna à ce propos... (et peut-être éventuellement quelque chose sur Haku-Men, Iron Tager et Kokonoe, je sais pas, mais je les imagine trop passer le temps en jouant au Monopoly au Sector Seven... XD )

* * *

Vivre avec le sentiment de ne pas exister, dans un monde où les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules devant moi, sans que j'aie besoin de faire le moindre effort. Emprunter un chemin dont je n'avais aucune idée de la destination, simplement parce que c'était la route que l'on m'indiquait, la seule route qui semblait exister en ce monde, dans mon monde, dans ce monde que je voyais à travers mes yeux mais qui n'était pas sous mon contrôle. Pour ce que j'en avais à foutre.

Tout m'était égal jusqu'à ce que j'entende une rumeur, celle que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Avant que je parte, cette fille, Tsubaki, m'a dit que l'éclat de mes yeux avait changé. Je crois plutôt qu'ils n'avaient jamais brillé jusqu'à ce jour. Depuis je ne l'ai plus revue, ni personne du NOL, d'ailleurs. Quoi, j'ai désobéi à un ordre, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais rechercheront-ils leur héros ouvertement pour le juger en cour martiale? Je vais me permettre d'en douter. Ils ne voudront pas réduire le pantin qu'ils ont si méticuleusement fabriqué en miettes aussi facilement. J'ai croisé quelques uns de leurs agents sur la route, ils voulaient que je rentre sans faire d'histoires. Je les ai évidemment massacrés. Mes propres hommes ne méritent pas mieux s'ils osent se mettre sur mon chemin alors que pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai un véritable but devant moi.

Ragna. Nii-san.

Je poursuis Ragna. Et ça, personne ne pourra me l'empêcher, personne ne viendra gâcher mon plaisir alors que je vais le tuer à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Parce que tuer Ragna est bien la seule chose qui me fasse sentir en vie.

OoOoO

Kagutsuchi, la 13e cité hiérarchique. Je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds, mais je sens une fébrilité particulière dans l'air. Quelque chose va se produire. Je sens mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. Ah, depuis quand ai-je ressenti une telle excitation? C'est la présence de Ragna qui m'excite, qui m'électrifie, je le sens.

Les Vigilantes aussi semblent complètement surexcités. Ragna the Bloodedge a une prime impressionnante sur sa tête, du jamais vu. Je massacre aussi ceux qui ont la malchance de tomber un peu trop entre mes pattes. Pas question qu'ils viennent gâcher ma rencontre avec Ragna. Je détesterais me faire interrompre par cette racaille chasseuse de primes. Mon sabre, ma Nox Nyctores Yukianesa n'aura jamais assez de sang pour l'abreuver, et tous ces meurtres ne sont qu'un prélude avant celui de Ragna. Moi, un héros ? J'ai tué des centaines, des milliers de gens, et ils ont fait de moi un héros. Des soldats et des innocents, des hommes et des femmes, des vieux et des enfants. Pensaient-ils me garder éternellement sous leur contrôle ? Ah, toute cette belle éducation gâchée, tout ce beau lavage de cerveau sans effet. Qu'ils aillent tous ce faire foutre.

OoOoO

Un éclat de cheveux argentés, au détour d'une rue. Des yeux de deux éclats différesnts. Un manteau rouge sur des vêtements noirs. C'est bien lui, Ragna the Bloodedge, tel que décrit sur les annonces des Vigilantes et du NOL. Si j'ai la moindre gratitude pour le NOL, de toute ma carrière là-bas, c'est bien de m'avoir fourni ces informations. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas m'interdire d'y aller.

Ah, nii-san, enfin. Enfin. L'électricité que je sentais sur ma peau se transforme en véritable courant, un courant de glace qui s'étendit sur le sol le long de la rue jusqu'à Ragna, et d'où émergea Yukianesa. Ragna sauta juste à temps pour éviter la marée glaciale qui passa sous ses pieds, et s'accrocha à une balustrade, avant de vivement prendre son élan et de sauter dans ma direction. Alors qu'il était sur moi, avec son élan, il balança le gros bout de métal qui aurait pu s'appeler une épée dans une autre dimension en direction de ma tête, un sillage de ténèbres s'étirant derrière l'arme. Je bloquai aisément, et reculai de quelque pas, alors que Ragna retombait au sol et retrouvait son équilibre malgré le placher de glace.

Quel moment exquis, celui où il releva son visage et croisa mon regard ! Ah, la surprise magnifique !

-Ah, nii-san ! Je te retrouve enfin, après toutes ces années !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Jin ?

Ah, le son dégoûté de sa voix, mais c'était aussi un son indécis, avec peut-être un peu de crainte... Sa voix était devenue magnifiquement grave avec le temps. Je rêvais déjà de l'entendre hurler de douleur.

-Mais je suis venu uniquement pour te voir, Ragna, _the Bloodgedge_. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne t'ai pas manqué, nii-san ?

L'époque où nous étions ensemble, tous les trois, dans cette église, trois orphelins recueillis par cette chère bonne soeur, trop bonne pour son propre bien. Lui, elle et moi. Les temps de l'amitié et de l'innocence. Jusqu'à ce que j'y mette le feu et que je poignarde Ragna. Je devais avoir le même sourire qu'à ce moment-là devant lui. Le sourire d'un enfant qui a retrouvé son jouet préféré.

-Pas tellement, espèce de sadique. Allez, dégage de mon chemin, ou tu me serviras à me faire la main avant que j'aille faire la peau à tes petits copains du NOL.

-Je me fous bien de ce que tu peux faire au NOL, c'est toi que je veux, nii-san. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais filer.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en se mettant en position d'attaque, le gros machin qui lui sert d'épée devant lui, la puissance obscure s'échappant de lui à flots qui faisaient fondre le plancher de glace.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore attrapé, que je sache, Jin, cracha-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas ri sans faire semblant, le son semble étrange à mes propres oreilles.

-Tu as bien raison, nii-san, comme toujours ! Je dois d'abord te capturer proprement avant que tu deviennes mien ! Et après je pourrai jouer avec toi comme je le veux !

Je me mis aussi en position d'attaque. Yukianesa tremblait d'excitation, encore plus que moi.

Il me fit signe d'attaquer le premier, ce que je fis avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Métal contre métal, glace contre ténèbres, ah, quel combat délicieux, quelle extase merveilleuse. Je remarque que lorsque son ombre me frappe, il semble reprendre des forces, alors je laisse monter en moi cette énergie, lentement, parant ses coups et cette ombre qui a pris possession de lui (qui ose prendre possession de nii-san !), le glaçant peu à peu, délicieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez faible, et que l'énergie accumulée autour de moi soit suffisante pour...

-Astral Heat.

Et le monde se glaça entièrement.

OoOoO

La tête de Ragna posée sur les genoux, je passe ma main dans ses doux cheveux argentés en contemplant son visage endormi. Je ne me rappelais plus à quel point il pouvait être adorable ainsi. Vulnérable, aussi. Évidemment, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il garde cette expression en ma présence à son éveil. Mon grand frère plus vulnérable que moi – impensable.

Je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer pour l'instant. Je veux profiter de mon trophée. Cette fois-ci il est enfin à moi, sans qu'il n'y ait Saya entre nous deux, ni personne d'autre. J'ai trouvé cette maison abandonnée lors de mon périple vers Kagutsuchi, et j'ai bien fait de la garder en mémoire. Éloignée de tout, avec une cave sans aucune fenêtre. Je n'ai eu qu'à installer les chaînes au mur et l'installation était complète.

-Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, je lui souris tendrement sans cesser de jouer dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire encore quelques instants, le regard vague, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la situation et qu'il se dégage de mon étreinte. Puis il remarqua les chaînes à ses poignets, l'endroit où il était, et dans ses yeux je lus d'abord de la surprise, puis de la méfiance. Surpris d'être encore en vie, peut-être ? Et se demandant quel sort autre que la mort je pouvais lui réserver...

-Jin, qu'est-ce que...

-Tut-tut, nii-san. Je me doute bien que tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions en tête, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre maintenant. Je ne te dirai qu'une chose : j'ai gagné, _je t'ai gagné_, et maintenant que je t'ai attrapé pour de bon, je ne te laisserai plus jamais filer. Jamais. Tu comprends ?

-Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es un psychopathe.

J'éclatai de rire et je me rapprochai de lui. D'instinct, il se colla contre le mur le plus possible, comme s'il était possible de s'éloigner de moi, alors qu'il était à moi.

-Peut-être, nii-san. Mais j'ai l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Toutes ces années sans toi, où je n'ai pu te toucher, te parler, te sentir... tu m'as tellement manqué. As-tu idée à quel point j'ai été heureux quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie ?

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts. Évidemment, il se dégagea, mais je le repris plus fermement, et je le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais envie d'arracher son oeil rouge, que je ne reconnaissais pas, de le sentir éclater sous la semelle de mes bottes, pour retrouver mon frère tel qu'il était autrefois.

Il avait changé. Autrefois il me regardait avec amour et me souriait. Maintenant il détournait un regard dégoûté. Bien sûr, c'était de ma faute si les choses avaient changé – je les ai tués tous les deux, lui et Saya. Mais c'était la sienne si _moi_ j'avais changé. Parce que Saya était malade et qu'il s'occupait plus d'elle que de moi. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus que je lui dise que je l'aime, parce que j'étais trop vieux pour dire ça à mon frère, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas que je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'amour, mais de véritable amour. Parce qu'il se forçait à ne pas comprendre que j'étais entièrement sien et que je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui, et me forçait à voir d'autres enfants de mon âge, complètement insignifiants à mes yeux.

Et je l'aimais encore, même s'il avait changé, même si maintenant il me haïssait. Peu m'importait de le prendre de force s'il le fallait, je voulais le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé. Le ressentir entièrement avant de le tuer pour de bon.

Je descendis légèrement la poigne de ma main de son menton à sa gorge, et je le fracassai contre le mur de ciment. Je vis un peu de sang rouge sur le mur gris, et Ragna laissa échapper un râle de douleur. Je recommençai. Le son de son crâne contre le mur était trop amusant à entendre, je n'avais pas pu résister. Mais maintenant qu'il était à moitié assommé et que la tête semblait lui tourner suffisamment pour qu'il cesse de me résister, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui coupant le souffle. Ses lèvres étaient aussi chaudes que je l'avais imaginé. Il tentait mollement de se débattre, mais dans son état, secouer la tête devait être une horrible torture. Alors qu'il se mettait à gémir en quête d'air, j'enfonçai ma langue dans sa bouche, le goûtant entièrement. Mon délicieux frère.

J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment – depuis toujours. Il finit par se calmer, et même par répondre un peu à mon baiser. Je finis par reculer pour le laisser respirer. Il me regardait, les yeux vagues, sans aucun dégoût cette fois-ci.

-Jin...

Je défis ses ceintures et déchirai son chandail, jusqu'à ce que son torse couvert de cicatrices m'apparaisse. Tant de marques, mais c'était celle que j'avais faite au beau milieu de sa poitrine qui était la plus apparente. Et je baisai délicatement cette marque, passant mes doigts sur ses côtes, les caressant, les griffant. J'aurais voulu le posséder au point de l'absorber tout entier.

Et il ne se débattait que mollement, mais en murmurant mon nom. Comme si...

-Jin... non... Jin...

-Pourtant plus bas tu ne dis pas non, nii-san... répliquai-je en touchant son érection à travers son pantalon.

Il sursauta vivement, et couvrit son visage avec ses bras. Je me remis à rire, incontrôlablement, et je le serrai contre moi après avoir rapidement enlevé mes propres vêtements. Je sentais mes propres cicatrices se frotter contre les siennes, ma peau froide contre sa peau brûlante, et je savais qu'il en avait aussi envie que moi. Mais ça aussi, je le savais bien.

-Tu t'es retenu pendant toutes ces années, pas vrai, nii-san ?

-Ta gueule... Jin...

-Encore les gros mots... hahaha... tu me veux, hein ?

Je le vis retenir un sanglot. Un... sanglot ? Mon grand frère adoré, mon grand frère solide comme le roc, qui pleurait ? Pour moi ?

-Nii-san ! m'exclamai-je.

Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi. Je l'entendis murmurer, d'une voix à peine audible :

-C'est mal... c'est si mal... Jin... arrête, je t'en prie... nous sommes frères, merde...

-Nii-san... nii-san... Je te veux plus que tout. Depuis toujours. Rien ne m'arrêtera, surtout pas notre sang, surtout maintenant que je sais que tu me désires aussi.

J'écartai doucement ses bras de son visage. Les chaînes à ses poignets tintèrent doucement. Ses larmes étaient salées sur ma langue, et je me frottais doucement contre lui en les léchant, pour mieux sentir sa peau frémir.

-Jin... arrête... pitié...

-Je t'aime tant... Ragna.

Je sentis son souffle s'arrêter un instant, surpris que je l'appelle par son nom. Il avait l'air encore plus perdu. Je guidai sa bouche vers ma bouche, puis je défis son hakama en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il ne me résistait plus. Je pris quelques instants pour me préparer à le recevoir, appliquant de la lotion que j'avais apportée avec moi (oui, j'avais entièrement prévu ce moment, entièrement, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?) Il me regarda faire d'un air un peu hagard, jusqu'à ce que je prenne son sexe dur et brûlant et que je le guide entre mes fesses.

Douleur et extase. Je faisais pénétrer le sexe de Ragna doucement en moi, comme j'en avais rêvé depuis des années et des années. Ah, les regrets de ne pas avoir pu faire l'amour avec lui en le tuant la première fois. Et le bonheur ultime de savoir qu'il était en vie, et que je pourrais soulager ces envies maintenant que j'étais adulte. Je savourais Ragna, et il me regardait au-dessus de lui, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas conscience... de ce que tu es en train de faire... Jin... ? lâcha-t-il entre deux râles étouffés.

-Je me fous bien de savoir si ce que je fais est bien ou mal, Ragna. Je m'en suis toujours foutu. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi qui compte. Alors arrête de penser et baise-moi comme tu en as toujours rêvé.

Et il me prit la taille entre ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de mon cou, alors que je soulevais et abaissais mes hanches sur son sexe. Son souffle contre ma peau était délicieusement rauque.

OoOoO

Je gardais Ragna enfermé, le nourrissant malgré lui, l'embrassant dès qu'il baissait sa garde, faisant l'amour en le brisant toujours un peu plus. Le monde était en train de s'écrouler peu à peu, mais pour ce que j'en avais à foutre, je n'avais qu'à rester avec Ragna et mon monde serait un monde idéal.

Je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais filer.

Nii-san. Il me traitait souvent de psychopathe, de sadique, et de pécheur. Rejetant ses fautes sur moi, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il était à l'origine de tout ce que j'étais devenu. Je savourais ses insultes comme ses caresses hésitantes. Je savais qu'il maudissait et bénissait les chaînes à ses poignets. Et qu'il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il ressentait à cause de moi.

De moi. Je souris doucement. Qu'était la vie sans lui ? Peu m'importaient mes péchés, car si Dieu m'a laissé tuer ma soeur, il me laisserait aussi aimer mon frère. Et que si Dieu voulait me punir d'aimer mon frère, je tuerais Ragna avant d'aller le tuer là-haut aussi.


End file.
